Dilemma
by leaflett
Summary: Yousuke; oneshot ― Yang bisa dilihatnya hanyalah halaman depan koran harian Inaba dengan headline yang menceritakan kematiannya yang tragis.


Oneshot yang tidak jelas, abal, dan menistakan Yousuke. Anda sudah diperingatkan sebelumnya, terimakasih banyak.

Disclaimer: Persona 4 adalah properti milik Atlus.

* * *

Satu.

"Aku menolak!"

Semua penghuni ruang kelas yang dijadikan tempat pertemuan itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut--seorang gadis berambut biru yang selalu mengenakan topi dengan warna senada kemanapun ia pergi. Mimik kecewa dan terganggu jelas dari wajah mereka, akan tetapi masih tidak sebanding dengan ekspresi penolakan yang terlihat sangat dominan dari wajah mungil sang gadis.

"Penolakan tidak diterima," sahut seorang remaja berambut coklat yang mengenakan _headphone_ di lehernya. Alis pemuda berusia enambelas tahun itu naik ke atas, seolah-olah menyatakan kalau ia tidak mengerti mengapa sang gadis nampak sangat konsisten dalam menolak apa yang baru saja mereka putuskan tadi. Ia mendesah. "Kukira kita semua sudah setuju? Dan ingat, ini benar-benar bukan ideku." Dialihkannya pandangan dari sang gadis serba biru ke pemuda berambut abu-abu yang duduk di sampingnya. "Benar bukan, partner?"

Pemuda yang tadi ditanyai oleh remaja pemilik _headphone_ itu hanya mengangkat bahunya, menandakan kalau ia sama sekali tidak berniat ikut campur. Tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu. Dipandangnya remaja berambut coklat itu sekali lagi, tatapan mata abu-abu teduhnya mengatakan dengan jelas kalau ini-semua-urusanmu-aku-tidak-ikut-campur. Kemudian ia memalingkan pandangannya, kembali berkutat dengan buku tebal yang tadi tengah dibacanya.

Remaja yang memakai _headphone_ itu meringis begitu melihat reaksi dari sang pemuda abu-abu. Dipandangnya kembali gadis berambut biru tadi, yang masih tetap dengan pendiriannya--ia menolak apapun yang dikatakan oleh sang remaja oranye. Bulu kuduknya berdiri, ia tahu persis kalau sebentar lagi akan terjadi kasus penembakan di tempat itu apabila ia tidak menuruti keinginan sang gadis. Akan tetapi, apabila ia mengikuti penolakan gadis itu--hasilnya juga bahkan sama, atau jauh lebih buruk. Kepalanya langsung dapat memutar dua kemungkinan judul _headline_ koran harian Inaba besok. 'Pemuda Berusia Enambelas Tahun Ditembak Mati oleh Juniornya karena Menolak Permintaan sang Junior'. Atau 'Pemuda Enambelas Tahun Dicekik Sampai Mati karena Tidak Melakukan Tugas yang Dititahkan'? Kedua-duanya sama-sama buruk, terimakasih. Ia tidak ingin salah satu dari kedua itu untuk terjadi. Sungguh.

Ah--dilema.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dua.

"Tidak!"

Remaja yang setia mengenakan _headphone _di lehernya itu sampai-sampai harus menutup telinga karena kata 'tidak' tadi itu diteriakkan dengan sangat kencang oleh seorang pemuda berambut coklat cepak yang memakai seragam olahraga. Telinganya masih berdengung karena penolakan dari pemuda itu sangat dan terlalu kencang, bahkan sampai ia yakin kalau orang-orang yang berada di luar ruang kelas itu dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan oleh sang pemuda berseragam olahraga itu tadi.

Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam.

"Sudah menjadi persetujuan kita tadi--" remaja dengan rambut dibelah tengah itu melirik ke arah sang gadis bertopi biru singkat, yang dibalas oleh gadis itu dengan tatapan tajam. Pemuda berambut coklat itu menelan ludah, dan melanjutkan perkataannya, "--kalau kompromi kita itu seperti ini. Kau juga setuju."

"Tidak!" bantah pemuda berambut cepak itu cepat. "Kalau begini jadinya, aku tidak akan pernah setuju! Tidak akan!" Dipandangnya sekeliling meja pertemuan itu, sampai mata coklatnya bertemu dengan sepasang mata milik seorang pemuda berambut pirang pucat. Ditunjuknya pemuda itu dengan penuh semangat. "Dia saja! Lebih berpengalaman!"

Pemuda yang ditunjuk oleh laki-laki berseragam olahraga itu tampak gusar. Digebraknya meja dengan satu tangan sembari ia berdiri. "Apa maksudmu, senpai?!" Suara berat dan kasar pemuda itu langsung memenuhi seluruh ruangan pertemuan. Suara bisikan yang tadi sempat terdengar ketika sang remaja berseragam olahraga menunjuk pemuda berpenampilan_ punk _itu pun menghilang, membuat ruang kelas itu sepenuhnya sunyi setelah sang remaja dengan bekas luka di wajahnya itu berbicara.

Kesunyian memenuhi ruangan itu, sampai sang pemuda yang mengenakan _headphone_ kembali memberanikan diri untuk bersuara, "Tenang, oke? Tidak pakai kekerasan. Aku yakin kita semua di sini cinta damai." Dipandangnya pemuda yang mengenakan seragam olahraga dan yang memiliki rambut pirang pucat secara bergantian, mencoba menekankan apa yang tadi dikatakannya tentang tidak-berkelahi-di-sini. Setelah yakin kalau kedua remaja itu mengerti apa yang ia maksud, pemuda dengan rambut dibelah tengah itu melanjutkan diskusi hari itu. "Oke, oke. Aku mengerti. Kutarik perkataanku tadi."

Pemuda berambut cepak yang mengenakan seragam olahraga terlihat sangat lega setelah mendengarkan keputusan remaja yang sepertinya adalah pemimpin diskusi hari itu. Akan tetapi, sebaliknya sang pembuat keputusan malah merasa resah, ia tahu, apabila terus terjadi seperti ini, ia tidak akan dapat menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan kepadanya. Dipejamkannya mata, tetapi yang bisa dilihatnya hanyalah halaman depan koran harian Inaba dengan_ headline_ yang menceritakan tentang kematiannya yang tragis. Digigitnya bibirnya. Memaksakan kehendak, bisa dirajam secara massal. Mengiyakan apa saja yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang yang berkumpul di sana? Tugas tidak akan selesai, dan ia yakin kalau besok ia akan ditemukan menggantung dari antena di atap Yasogami.

Ah--dilema.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tiga.

Rambut pemuda yang mengenakan _headphone_ berwarna oranye itu menjadi kusut, sekusut jalan pikirannya. Para murid yang berkumpul dalam pertemuan itu malah asyik dengan percakapan mereka masing-masing, membuat ruang kelas itu berisik dan penuh dengan suara. Kepala pemuda itu berdenyut-denyut, tangan kirinya menutup kedua matanya. Permasalahan pertama dan kedua sudah selesai--semoga--tetapi permasalahan yang utama masih belum menemukan titik terang sama sekali. Tugas yang diberikan kepadanya masih belum ia laksanakan. Ia masih belum dapat membuat seluruh hadirin pertemuan hari itu untuk bekerjasama satu sama dengan lainnya. Masih banyak hal yang harus dilakukan oleh pemuda dengan rambut dibelah tengah itu--tetapi waktu yang terus berdetak menandakan bahwa ia tidak punya waktu lagi.

Ia menghela napas panjang.

"Oke, OKE!" teriaknya, berusaha menarik perhatian penghuni ruangan kelas itu. Sebagian besar dari orang yang menghadiri pertemuan di hari itu menoleh ke arahnya, sebagian lagi masih sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Pemuda itu hanya mendesah, memutuskan untuk membiarkan sebagian kecil yang tidak berniat untuk meneruskan pertemuan hari itu. Ia berdeham, dan melanjutkan, "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengan kalian, tapi sungguh, hidupku tergantung dengan bagaimana hasil pertemuan hari ini."

Beberapa orang yang hadir memberikan pemuda yang tadi berbicara itu pandangan aneh--termasuk seorang gadis berambut pendek yang mengenakan jaket berwarna hijau. Remaja lelaki itu sepenuhnya sadar dengan pandangan tidak menyenangkan yang diberikan oleh gadis itu, akan tetapi ia memutuskan untuk membiarkannya begitu saja. Masih banyak hal lain yang jauh lebih penting untuk dipikirkannya. Ya, seperti apa yang harus dilakukannya--menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan.

"Ehem--aku benar-benar serius. Dan aku bisa mengatakan kalau kalian semua--" pemuda itu berhenti, memandang seluruh penghuni ruangan itu untuk memberi efek dramatis. "--juga tidak mau bekerja sama, aku juga tidak mau tahu akan apa yang mungkin akan terjadi. Kurasa kalian tahu orang seperti apa dia itu, dan aku yakin kalian tidak akan dapat keluar dengan selamat."

Seketika, seisi ruangan itu langsung berubah menjadi hening. Setiap orang yang ada di sana menunduk ke bawah, seolah-olah khawatir dengan masa depan mereka. Jelas sekali bahwa perkataan pemuda berambut coklat itu tadi telah berhasil mempengaruhi orang-orang yang ada. Dan ia berharap agar semuanya dapat berjalan dengan lebih baik sekarang, setelah semua orang menyadari konsekuensi tidak berlangsungnya rencana itu dengan baik.

"Jadi, sekarang kuharap kita semua bisa bekerja sama dengan baik... demi rencana yang harus kita lakukan dan demi nyawa kita juga," pemuda itu sekali lagi menekankan betapa pentingnya menyelesaikan tugas yang diembannya itu. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Dan untuk itu, aku membutuhkan kerja sama kalian. Aku sungguh memohon agar tidak terjadi lagi penolakan-penolakan seperti tadi." Dicurinya pandangan singkat ke arah gadis bertopi dan pemuda berseragam olahraga. "Karena waktu kita sudah menipis, tetapi masih banyak yang harus kita kerjakan. Mengerti?"

Mata kecoklatan pemuda itu menangkap bahwa para murid yang ikut serta dalam pertemuan hari itu mengangguk, walaupun masih dalam sunyi. Hatinya mulai lega, setidaknya sekarang ia benar-benar yakin kalau ia akan dapat menyelesaikan apa yang semestinya ia lakukan. "Jadi, sekarang kita akan memakai rencana A, atau rencana B? Aku hanya akan menanyakan ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Setelah ini, tidak ada lagi penolakan atau apapun namanya itu."

"Sebentar."

Pemuda yang mengenakan kaus di dalam seragamnya itu menoleh ke arah suara tersebut, kristal kecoklatannya menemukan sosok seorang pemuda dengan rambut abu-abu yang mengangkat tangan. Ia tersenyum, mengira kalau temannya itu akan memberikan suatu sugesti brilian yang dapat membantunya, seperti apa yang selalu dilakukan oleh pemuda pemilik iris abu-abu itu. Dengan nada riang, remaja Junes itu menyahut, "Ya, partner?"

Menghela napas, pemuda yang kalau dilihat sekilas seperti terkena penuaan dini itu berkata, "Aku tidak setuju."

Sang Pangeran Junes melongo, mulutnya terbuka lebar. "Maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Aku tidak setuju dengan keduanya--?" pemuda berambut abu-abu itu menjawab, walaupun nada suaranya lebih seperti suatu pertanyaan. Diangkatnya bahu, dan ia melanjutkan, "Maksudku, kita hanya akan berputar-putar dengan keadaan yang sama dengan kedua pilihan itu. Kau sendiri tahu kalau kedua-duanya memiliki kekurangan yang tidak dapat ditutupi. Selain itu, pasti akan ada kubu yang menentang jika A atau B dipilih."

Pemuda dengan rambut dibelah tengah itu terdiam, memikirkan perkataan temannya itu dengan serius. Ia tidak bisa tidak mengindahkan saran temannya itu, walaupun ia sadar kalau menuruti saran sang pemuda berambut abu-abu tidak akan menolongnya untuk selangkah lebih dekat menuju selesainya tugas yang ia emban. Yang mungkin akan terjadi malah mereka hanya akan mundur ke titik awal. Akan tetapi, berkeras kepala untuk memilih antara kedua rencana yang tersedia juga bukan hal yang baik. Kubu yang berlawanan akan menentang, dan semuanya hanya akan menghambat pelaksanaan nantinya.

Ah--dilema.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Empat.

Menarik napas, kemudian menghelanya. Menarik napas lebih panjang lagi, dan dihela lebih lama. Ulangi. Kemudian, semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik, dan pemuda berambut cokelat-jingga itu akan merasa lebih tenang.

--inginnya.

Yang terjadi malah, paru-parunya terasa membengkak seolah ingin meledak setiap ia mengambil napas, yang selalu terlalu banyak dari kapasitas organ tubuhnya itu. Yang terjadi malah, tubuhnya menjerit seolah meminta suplai oksigen setiap ia menghela napas, yang selalu terlalu panjang sehingga membuatnya tidak dapat bernapas. Akan tetapi, itu semua terasa lebih baik daripada apa yang menantinya di masa depan, yang sekarang terasa terlalu buruk bagi pemuda itu untuk dibayangkan.

Mau apa sekarang? Pilihan yang telah ia siapkan ditolak mentah-mentah, dan opsi yang ia dapatkan setelah bergumul dengan para anggota pertemuan hari itu juga tidak sepenuhnya diterima. Mau apa mereka sebenarnya? Melihat pemuda itu menjadi sasaran kemarahan sang pemberi titah? Masih ada banyak cara yang lebih baik kalau mereka ingin melihatnya menderita. Sangat banyak, malah. Memakan sepanci penuh makanan misterius ciptaan sang gadis penerus penginapan dan gadis pecinta kung-fu itu jauh lebih baik.

Dan, err, mau apa ia sekarang?

Ah--dilema.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lima.

"Sudah! Aku TIDAK mau tahu lagi!"

Semua mata di ruangan itu tertuju ke arah pemimpin pertemuan mereka hari itu. Akan tetapi, batang hidung sang pemuda tidak tampak di manapun. Hilang begitu saja, bagaikan ditelan oleh bumi, seperti apa yang mungkin diinginkan oleh yang bersangkutan.

Seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu mendesah, "Seperti yang kuduga." Dialihkannya pandangannya dari buku yang tadi sedang ia baca, iris abu-abunya ditujukan kepada para anggota pertemuan yang nampak--kecewa? "Dia tidak akan tahan. Tidak akan. Kalian semua tidak tahu bagaimana takutnya ia terhadap Kashiwagi setelah kejadian dimana ia tidak sengaja menghina status Kashiwagi... di depan Kashiwagi."

"Baiklah. Kau menang, senpai," ucap seorang gadis bertopi biru. "Namun aku tidak menyangka kalau ia akan menyerah secepat ini." Dicurinya pandangan singkat ke arah jam tangan yang sedang dikenakannya. "Baru duapuluh empat menit, lewat sembilanbelas detik. Kukira ia akan bertahan paling tidak duapuluh enam menit."

Terdengar suara tertawa histeris dari salah satu ujung meja.

"Uh--" terdengar suara dari ujung meja yang lain, nadanya terdengar tidak pasti. "Bagaimana dengan tugas Kashiwagi untuk membuat drama peringatan hari jadi sekolah? Kau tahu, membuat drama _cross-dressing_ itu."

Seketika, seluruh penghuni ruangan itu langsung terdiam, termasuk sang gadis yang tadi tertawa histeris. Suasana menjadi sunyi senyap, memikirkan masa depan mereka yang tidak terlihat lebih baik daripada masa depan mantan pemimpin mereka yang telah menghilang itu. Setidaknya, sekarang ia memiliki waktu untuk memesan tiket ke Madagaskar untuk bersembunyi, bukan?

Ah--dilema.


End file.
